Halo: What Has To Be Done: The Final Battle
by Supermarine
Summary: Can Cpl. Johnson stop the aliens in time?


The Pillar of Autumn activated its engines, but the pull of the Earth's gravity was too great, and it started to fall quickly. Cpl. Johnson watched as the spaceship gained more and more speed, and eventually entered the Earth's atmosphere. It started to glow from the friction and started falling faster and faster. Soon it was travelling really fast like the speed of light and Cpl. Johnson watched as the bright glow glowed brightly.

"Oh no Master Chief is going to die!" a soldier said to him loudly.

"No he isn't" Cpl. Johnson said in a determined way as he got onto a Warthog. He pressed the pedal to the metal and started going really fast, almost as fast as the ship was falling. Quickly, he jumped off a ramp and flipped onto the Pillar of Autumn.

"I have to save Master Chief" he said enthusiastically as he neared the Pillar of Autumn. Just before he crashed into it, he jumped off the Warthog and it crashed into the spaceship and blew up and made a big hole that Cpl. Johnson fell through and used to enter the Pillar of Autumn. He started walking to the command room where Master Chief was but he knew that he had to hurry if he was going to make it in time before the ship crashed so he started to run as fast as he could which was very fast because he was the fastest runner in the whole army. He rounded a corner and suddenly a flood appeared unexpectedly. He reached for his gun but he had left it on the Warthog which had exploded. The flood tried to punch him but Cpl. Johnson was too fast for it. He quickly dodged the punch and made his hands into fists.

"Prepare to die" he said to the evil flood as he punched it in the face and its head flew off and hit a control panel that opened a secret door to the control room. Cpl. Johnson quickly entered the room but Master Chief was not in it. Sgt. Johnson looked around the room but saw only dead people and a computer that was on and said "I am in the weapon room -Master Chief" so Cpl. Johnson ran really fast as fast as he could but he saw another flood and this one was bigger this time.

"Cpl. Johnson you will pay for killing my friend" the flood said to Cpl. Johnson angrily.

"Not today" Cpl. Johnson answered back and took his knife and threw it into the flood's left eye at a 34 degree angle and the flood started bleeding to death but it wasn't dead yet and it punched Cpl. Johnson really hard in the face but he dodged so the flood only hit his right arm but it was still really hard and his arm flew off. Cpl. Johnson tried to punch the flood with his other arm but he missed because he was right handed. Suddenly as the flood was about to hit Cpl Johnson again and even harder this time Master Chief ran really fast and shot the flood in the heart and it died.

"Are you okay?" asked Master Chief.

"I'm okay, but we need to get to the pelicans and escape this ship before it crashes" said Cpl. Johnson and he picked up his arm and attached it back because it was a fake arm and he had lost his real arm before that. They ran to the Pelican room but there were no more Pelicans left because all the army guys had used them to escape, but Cpl. Johnson had a plan.

"Follow me" he said to Master Chief and they got on a Warthog and started to go really fast and get lots of speed before they jumped off a ramp and into the air right when the spaceship hit the ground and exploded and the explosion pushed them away and they landed in water and were okay.

"Thanks for getting me off the ship" said Master Chief and went to the human base to do stuff, and Cpl. Johnson started to follow him but on the way saw a bunch of dead guys on the road.

"They died because I was too late to save them, like my bro" said Cpl. Johnson sadly as he wiped a single tear off his face using his hand. "I have to go and help the humans to defeat the enemies or else there will be more dead guys and blood and bad stuff" so he got into an empty Warthog and started to go really fast on the road to the fight that was happening, but when he got there the humans were not winning. Cpl. Johnson grabed a gun and started to shoot bullets at an elite. The bullets shot him in the face and his head flew off and fell on the ground.

"This is what happens to evil aliens from outer space" Cpl. Johnson shouted out loud. He saw some enemy grunts coming up a hill to shoot at him so he got some grenades from a dead guy and put them in the elite head from the dead elite and threw it at the grunts and it exploded and killed them. After the smoke and dust and explosion went away he looked around and the humans were starting to lose and die.

"You have to fight the aliens you guys or humankind will die" said Cpl. Johnson.

"But we have no bullets and we are tired from fighting" said an army guy.

"You can have my bullets" said Cpl. Johnson and he gave the army guy his bullets and his gun and his rockets and some grenades and gave some bullets to other army guys too. The soldiers had hope again and they cheered and started to attack the enemies with guns and rockets and lasers and grenades and sometimes their hands and fists too. The humans were starting to win but they the alien came in the spaceships and they started to shoot at the humans and started to win again.

"I have to destroy the spaceships and save the humans" said Cpl. Johnson and went to get a pelican ship but he couldn't find one. Then Master Chef came in a pelican ship and told Cpl. Johnson to get in.

"Get in Cpl. Johnson" said Master Chief and Cpl. Johnson started to fly the pelican high up in the sky like the clouds and Master Chief was shooting banshees in the turret until they exploded.

"We have to get to the army spaceship in space and use it to defeat the enemies" Cpl. Johnson said to Master Chief.

"But all the humans in space are dead and the army ship is taken over by floods" Master Chief said back at Cpl. Johnson.

"Then we will kill the floods and take back the army ship" said Cpl. Johnson determinedly. He flew the pelican ship to the army ship and landed it but there were floods in the way so he crashed into them and they died.

"Good job" said Master Chief in his impressed voice because he was impressed how Cpl. Johnson had killed so many floods with the pelican ship. He started to shot at a flood but he didn't notice the small flood coming up behind him until it had bitten him and turned him into a zombie.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this to save the humans" Cpl. Johnson said sadly and quietly and threw a grenade and it flew and went into the zombie flood's mouth and it exploded and killed the zombie flood. Cpl. Johnson was shooting the floods with his rocket gun but he ran out of ammo so he made it like a baseball bat and started hitting a flood in the head like baseball until it exploded. Without warning, a warning siren turned on and Cpl. Johnson knew he had to get out of the ship fast or it would explode and he would die and then the humans would lose.

"I need to get to the main control room fast" said Cpl. Johnson and he dropped his rocket gun because it was heavy and made him slow. He knew that if he didn't get to the control room now then the army spaceship would explode and humans would die and his bro Sgt. Johnson would have been mad and angry at him for it. Suddenly, a flood stabbed him from behind with a plasma sword so he turned around real fast and grabbed the sword and cut the flood into half. Another flood started to come at him but he threw the sword and it hit it in the eyes and made it fall backwards off into a deep hole and die. He tried to get to the control room but there was a bridge with lots of floods on it in the way.

"Get out of my way you evil guys" Cpl. Johnson told the floods and they laughed at him and didn't move so he got his hands and used them to rip off the bridge and throw it through a window into space where the floods died but then he couldn't get to the control room no more because the bridge was gone.

"I have to get to the control room or the humans will die" said Cpl. Johnson and he ran up really fast like faster than ever before and jumped up high up to the ceiling and grabbed onto a light. He swinged on the light like a rope and used it to jump over the hole where the bridge was and onto the other side into the control room was but the door was locked. He made his hands into fists and started punching the door and it broke open. He entered the room and gasped really sharply and suddenly because he was really surprised by what he saw in the room.

"Bro what are you doing here and how are you alive" said Cpl. Johnson to Sgt. Johnson who was in the control room and alive.

"The floods came and made me life" said Sgt. Johnson "now I have to kill you so you don't take over the spaceship and kill the floods."

"No bro, you don't have to do that. The floods took over you bro and made you bad."

"No bro" Sgt. Johnson said "I have to save this ship from getting taken over by you and other humans because you will kill the aliens and they saved me from being dead and gave me the army spaceship to protect.

"No bro, the aliens are the ones that killed in the first place." said Cpl. Johnson.

"Stop trying to trick me" he said back and punched Cpl. Johnson really hard and hit him in the face right in the eyes and made his eye fly out. Cpl. Johnson did a backflip onto a table and used his other eye to see and then he jumped up and landed behind Sgt. Johnson and punched him but Sgt. Johnson was too fast and dodged. Then Sgt. Johnson kicked with his leg but missed and fell and Cpl. Johnson punched him in the heart and the flood flew out of him and through a window and into space. Sgt. Johnson was breathing really lightly and he was dieing but Cpl. Johnson saw him trying to say something so he leaned in really close up to his face to hear.

"I'm sorry bro the floods took over me" said Sgt. Johnson all quietly and with pain and hurting in his voice.

"It's okay bro" said Cpl. Johnson and then Sgt. Johnson died. Cpl. Johnson went to shoot the alien ship from the army spaceship but the guns were broken.

"I have to do what has to be done" said Cpl. Johnson, with sad and determination in his voice as he aimed the army spaceship at the alien ship and turned on the engines. He looked down at the Earth and saw plants and animals and saw humans and he was happy because he knew they were going to win because of him and would be happy for ever.


End file.
